Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Chapter 1
Fail =Inazuma Eleven Kessho no Chaos= ;Chapter 1 ;Cover : Ina11:Kessho no Chaos : Character List: *Suzushi Chaos *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Hasuike An *[[ *[[ A shockingly beginning! earth, Chaos walks along a forest Chaos: Why is it so boring here?! Sigh walks in the forest, She climbs in a tree and sleeps Hasuike: shoots yeah! Atsuishi: a good one Hasuike smiles Nagumo: okay. sec. silence Heat pass to me! Atsuishi: Okay! burn on Burn Nagumo: Thanks! comes to them Suzuno: Nagumo! Rean thinks where's the ball? Suddenly Chaos says "Ey you!?" Rean scares "me!?" she said with a shoked face. Chaos answers "uhm.. yeah you, there's no one else" she said with a strange look.. Rean says "uhm yeah... hahah, but what is it?" Chaos says "here" and throws the ball to Rean. Rean looks happy "thank you! uhm weird question but do you want to play soccer with me?!" Chaos answered "uhm okay, I've got nothing else to do" Rean is happy, come follow me!!" she takes Chaos hand and runs to the field. Rean says "come here! this is a good place to play!" and she shoots again too HARD "Ah not again"she said but Chaos takes the ball easy and shoots back to Rean. Rean watchs to chaos "Wow!?" with a shocked face "you get t-the ball" Chaos "uhm yeah"again with a strange look.... "it was a good pass" she said! "Really?!" said Rean Chaos says "Yes" "Come let's continue!" Burn shouts "Gazel! is that blue haired guy your player?" Gazel with a confused look "what! my player no i don't know who that is!.." Burn says "come let's asks" Gazel "okay.." Gazel "hey " Chaos "hey.. uhm what's up?" Burn asks "Who are you and what are you doing here!?!? .. " Gazel "burn that's too wild let's ask it normal and not aggerisive.. burn "okay.. " with a irritated look , Gazel is asking "so what are you doing here?" Chaos "that's none of your business!!" Gazel: don't be rude, we only ask something to you.. Chaos with a strange look to gazel and burn and says "okay.. i just play soccer with that girl. is that a problem?" Burn "yep that's a problem. "looks angry" Chaos "uh okay .. sorry that i make your jealous "she walks backwards" Burn shouts "WHAT!! THAT'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chaos oh sorry with an ignorant look i didn't know .... Gazel "so can you leave us now?" Rean says quickly "No! can he stay plz? " Burn looks confused "why that? he can't stay .. you know that" whispers to Rean"you know our plan?!" Chaos "i see that i'm inconvenient here and walks away , bye Rean isn't it?" Rean says yeah..and bye with a sad face and walks to barra. Chaos smiles to rean and says "maybe i see you again and she left the soccer field until she is no longer visible is" Gazel "hmm okay.. let's continue with our plan" Burn "yeah come let's go! we are the real Genesis.. not Gran. *says Gran with a irritated and angry look...* ---- By Chaos Chaos said against herself "interesting .. very interesting " She smiles and walks further in the city" ---- ;Next : Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Art Category:Universe Academy Category:CCC